


The Unjust Persecution of Helena Harper

by HappyLeech



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, On the Run
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmons wasn’t nearly as stupid as everyone had thought, and even though he’s dead, he’s going to take someone down with him.<br/>(In which Helena is fingered as a willing participant in the attacks, Hunnigan, Leon, Jake, Sherry, Chris, and Claire have to keep her safe and hidden, and Helena ends up in Spain with Ada and the Merchant, bonding and bitching about Leon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which "Laurie Jenning" meets a dead spy walking

She had just got into Spain, and as soon as she got off the plane, Helena slumped down in the airport bar. It had been a tense flight, trying to keep her head down, trying to keep quiet. It was hard though, stuck between a teenager with a computer, the news sites he was frequenting splashing her name and picture everywhere, and a teacher, ‘who just couldn’t believe the terrorists coming out of the United states these days!’ Helena had barely squeaked through customs, the fake ID Hunnigan and Redfield had cobbled together a few weeks earlier had been scrutinized, but accepted. She had ordered a drink, and had just started it, when someone sat down with her, and called her by name.

“Well, hello Miss Harper. What are you doing in Spain?” Ada Wong crossed her legs, sweeping her long coat out behind her. She looked amazing, a million times more rested than Helena, and for a moment she was jealous. Wong was supposed to be dead, an “international terrorist”, and she still looked better that her!

Helena flushed, before shushing her. “Quiet! Don’t use my name right now.” She looked around the bar, basically empty but for them, before sighing. The bartender was at the opposite end of the bar, checking his phone, and there were no security guards nearby. She was mostly safe. “I’m going by Laurie right now. Laurie Jenning. So what are you doing here?” she asked instead of answering. All she wanted was a drink and to sleep for a solid eighteen hours. Too bad she’d have to drive for at least 6 to get to her destination.

Ada arched an eyebrow. “Laurie, huh? Doesn’t suit you. Helena’s such a pretty name. And-” she paused, “I believe I asked you what you were doing her first.” The other woman leaned on the bar, a smirk on her face.

Helena sighed. “Fine. Long version or short version? And I can’t stay too long. I need to figure out how to rent a car so I can head to one of Leon’s safe houses. My id is anything but foolproof.” She had no idea how she was going to get a car. Last time she’d had to rent one, they’d done such a thorough check she’d almost think she was a convicted felon. 

“Go with the short version. I have a flight booked for take-off in three hours that I can either catch or cancel.” Ada replied. “And I think I want to see these safe houses, just in case I need to lay low next time I’m in Spain.”

At least she asked for the short version. The long version would probably take a while to tell, and there would be more people coming into the bar later, a risk she didn’t want to take. “Okay, so the short version is that, despite your information that cleared me and Leon from any wrongdoing in Tall Oaks, I’m still being blamed for voluntarily helping Simmons destroy the place and killing the president. So now I’m heading to a safe house while Leon and Hunnigan try and get me cleared. Leon apparently has three or so in this village that he spent time in for a mission, so I’m going to lay low there for a while.” She shrugged, taking a gulp of her drink. “So, what about you then? Why are you in Spain? I’d thought you’d be lying low for a while.”

Ada smiled, thinking over Helena’s short and weak explanation, before replying. “Just a job, a spot of harmless espionage. Besides, I’m not the one to lay low. There’s always too much to do.” Ada stood, dusting off her skirt, and turned to leave Helena at the bar. “So Leon has safe houses there then? Maybe I’ll come with you, then. I want to hear the entire story too.” 

“Wait, if you’re coming, then where are you going?” Helena asked, quickly finishing her drink, clinking the glass down.

“To rent a car. Unless you want to walk to the interior of Spain, and if you say that your Id is a little flimsy, then it probably is.” She sauntered out of the bar, and Helena slapped down a few bills, before going to where she’d stashed her bags. At least with Ada getting the car, she thought, they were guaranteed to get a nice one.

\--

After shoving her suitcase, her carry-on, and a small weapons trunk into the back of the car Ada had rented, as well as maneuvering around Ada’s luggage to get it fitting inside the trunk and the floor of the back seat, Helena got behind the wheel.

“So, did Leon tell you why he has safe houses in Puablo?” Ada asked from in the passenger seat, looking over the directions Leon had given Helena. “You would think he would want to completely forget about that place.”

“Uh, well he said he knows this guy there who helped him, and they got a few places fixed up, just in case. And so he could keep an eye on the place, make sure there’s no more cases of the Plaga being exported from that area.” Helena said, concentrating on driving. There would be plenty of time to relay her story, once they were out of the city and off the freeway.

“Hm…I wonder how he managed to keep in touch with that merchant?” Ada asked herself, quirking an eyebrow. “I doubt he has a phone.”

“Probably not. Leon said it’s a pretty rural area. But he’s gone back a few time, since the first time he was there.” At Ada’s inquisitive look, Helena elaborated. “He went back a few weeks ago, while I was still hiding out at Claire Redfield’s place, to double check that the places were still secure, and I asked where he was headed.”

“You were staying with a Redfield? I suppose they told you that I was dead, hm?” Ada said, leaning back in her seat.

“Well, yeah, they told me that, but then I saw you and Leon punching the shit outta Simmons. They also said you were this big evil genius mastermind behind the China attack. I doubt that though.” Helena shrugged, before realizing what she’d said. “Well, not to say you’re stupid or anything. Just…I don’t know. You don’t seem like the kind of person to set a place on fire and then try and save the people inside from dying.”

Ada went quiet, and for a while, Helena was worried that she’d offended the woman. 

“Simmons had figured out how to clone people. A sample of my DNA, an unsuspecting close genetic match, and an injection of the C-Virus created my clone. She used to be a woman name Carla…Carla Radames.” Ada sighed. “I looked her up after the incident. She was a brilliant woman. I don’t know why she hung around someone as dense as Derek though.”

Helena just hummed, not to sure what to say. “So, you want to hear my story then?” she finally asked, and Ada smiled.

“Oh yes. I’ve been waiting for you to start ever since we got in this car. So how did Derek manage to dupe everyone in regards to you?”

Helena shook her head. “It wasn’t that hard, really. Just some incriminating papers with my name on them, a few recorded meetings after he took my sister, and they had all the “proof” they needed. Anyway, Leon and I hadn’t even picked up Chris, or Jake and Sherry, when Hunnigan told us the ruling…”


	2. In which there is a short explanation

“Hunnigan? This is Leon. We got him, Simmons. He’s dead.” Helena was more occupied with keeping her and Leon in the air, so she didn’t bother adding anything to Leon’s initial transmission to Hunnigan. 

“Understood Leon. But…there’s still an issue of your innocence. Leon, the vice-president, er…, the President is willing to give you a free pass, but Helena-“ Hunnigan paused, and Helena felt her heart sank. “Helena, they want you brought into custody.”

The small helicopter dipped and wavered as Helena jerked, shocked but not surprised. She had figured that the government would see her as an accomplice, even if they saw the evidence against Simmons.

Leon, however, was surprised. “What? That can’t be right. Helena was forced to help him!” he growled, upset and annoyed. He pulled out the compact that Ada had left behind, and inserted the memory card into his phone. “Here. Ada left this memory card for us. It should have information to prove Helena’s innocence as well.”

Hunnigan shook her head though. “I don’t think that will really help Leon, but we can give it a try. Apparently, Simmons had left some papers around, papers with your signatures on them, Helena, and their taking that as proof.” She paused again, before whispering into her headset, “There was also some sort of video, apparently, that shows you agreeing to assist him. They’re using it against you, Helena.”

This time, Helena was surprised, and horrified. She managed to keep control over the helicopter though, as she replied. “What….? But, I would never…There is no way that’s true!” She was okay with the prospect of being taken in if they’d known that Simmons had blackmailed her, but if they honestly thought she had been willing to assist Simmons…  
“Hunnigan, what can we do? I’m sorry, but I’m not going to hand her over, not for something she had no choice in. We’re partners, I can’t let this happen.” Leon scowled out the window, before turning to Helena.

“Leon…” Helena started, “Thank you. Sorry Hunnigan.”

“It’s perfectly okay,” Hunnigan replied, and Helena could hear frantic typing. “They’re just being thick-headed. I just wish I could do more to help. I’ve got the most experience here, now that Simmons is gone, and they still won’t tell me anything.” She sounded so annoyed, and Helena could imagine her scowling at her computer, angrily typing in god knows what. Hopefully sending along the data Leon had given her.

“So, what do we do then? Because I don’t want people thinking that I actually helped him.” Helena asked, finally navigating out of the city and over the country side. Looking through the window, she could see infected roaming around, and decided against landing.

Hunnigan grunted. “I’m not sure, but you need to get to that oil-rig, the ones I sent the B.S.A.A. to. I just heard from Sherry and Jake. They need an evac before it sinks. Can you get there?”

Helena checked the interments in front of her. “Yeah, we can get them. So long as Leon doesn’t decide to start flying. You don’t want to be fishing us out of the ocean.” She smiled at Leon, who tried to look affronted, but instead sighed and shook his head.

“Just give us the coordinates, Hunnigan, and I’ll try not to direct Helena into a mountain or something.”

Hunnigan chuckled, but it was a distracted laugh. She sent Leon the coordinates, before signing off. “I’ll keep in touch okay? And I’ll let you two know what they say, after looking at what you gave me, Leon.”

The oil-rig wasn’t too far from them, so Helena changed their course, moving away from the countryside and towards the ocean. They both stayed silent for almost twenty minutes, until Leon couldn’t handle it anymore.

“What the hell are we going to do, Helena? They’re going to want you in custody the minute we touch down on American soil, if they don’t try to make Sherry arrest you as soon as we pick her up.” 

Helena didn’t want to answer, but she knew if she stayed quiet the entire flight Leon would work himself up into a fervour trying to figure out answers to his questions. “Then we cut coms. We keep in contact with Hunnigan only. Besides, Simmons was Sherry’s contact, remember? As far as we know, no one else has taken over.”

With the oil-rig quickly coming into view, Leon shut up again, letting Helena concentrate on getting them over to it before the entire thing crumbled, sinking into the ocean. As she made her way over the helipad, occupied by what she assumed Redfield had used to get there from the sight of a VTOL, Leon leaned out the side, trying to spot their two passengers.

“There they are, down there-“ he pointed to an elevator, two figures standing near it. “Helena, how close can you get us?”

“They’ll have to use a ladder, but they won’t have to climb far.” She replied, swinging over them.

Leon tossed the ladder out, and after a few moments, a very dirty, worn out, and half-asleep Sherry Birkin climbed aboard.

“Hey…” Sherry smiled at Helena, before collapsing in the back, covering her eyes and groaning.

“I hate China…” she muttered, and Helena had to agree.

“You’re not the only one, Super Girl.” Jake said, climbing up and sitting next to Sherry. It seemed like once they knew that the other was on board, they both relaxed, closing their eyes and slumping against each other.

Leon pulled the ladder up, before looking to Helena. 

“They’re cute.” She whispered with a smile. “I think we should let them sleep though. Questions can wait.”

“Yeah.” Helena was content to pull away, when Hunnigan called again.

“Bad news. They’re still not willing to clear Helena. Leon, they want you to take her in the minute you guys land.”

“Even with the info from Ada?” Leon asked, tensely. 

“Even with that. It proved that you two didn’t actually start the attack, but it still implicates Helena in the death of the President. And, don’t worry, I didn’t tell the committee where you got that information from. Chances are, if they knew you got it from ‘Ada Wong, the woman who caused an outbreak in Edonia, the woman who kidnapped an operative and a person of interest and held them captive for six months, and the woman who destroyed Langshiang’, it would be thrown out and we would all be dragged in front of a judge.” Hunnigan frowned. “How are Jake and Sherry?”

“Fine, I think.” Helena said as she rose away from the destroyed oil rig. “Tired and worn out and filthy. Just like the rest of us.” She started to fly off, lower than on her approach, when she noticed something bobbing in the waves. “Leon. What’s that?” she asked, cutting off communications with Hunnigan.

Leon leaned over, peering down. “It looks like an escape pod. Should we stop and take a look?” 

Helena wanted to say no. Helena wanted to fly away, find a hotel, take a shower, and sleep for a million years. Helena also didn’t want to be labelled the accomplice of the man who killed the president, so she flew in closer while Leon tried to see who, or what was in the pod.

“I…I think that’s Chris!” Leon said, motioning Helena to move a little closer. “But it’s just him…didn’t he have another soldier with him before?”

Jake answered him, blurry eyed and moments from sleep. “Yeah, he did. Saw em back on the rig.” He yawned, closing his eyes again. Helena just looked at Leon.

“…Maybe there’s another escape pod then.” She said, even though she didn’t believe it. Leon clamoured for the ladder as Chris looked up at the helicopter. Once Leon had tossed down the ladder, Chris climbed up, looking wrung out.

“Tough day?” Helena asked but he just grunted.

“Piers died. Let get the fuck out of here.” He climbed into the back of the helicopter, taking the ladder from Leon once it was back in the chopper. “Let’s get the hell out of China.”

“Fuck yeah…” Jake muttered, before finally succumbing to exhaustion alongside Sherry.

The helicopter was big enough to hold six, but for now, Chris stood, facing away from Jake and Sherry, watching the sky through the windshield.

“Did you kill him? Simmons, the one who killed the President and started all of this shit?” Chris abruptly asked, and Helena nodded.

“Yeah…the bastard wouldn’t stay down, but we finally got him. To think…this all started because he was worried what would happen if the President told the world about Raccoon City.” Helena shook her head, and the helicopter once again descended into silence.

As they approached the shore, Helena gently set the helicopter down while Leon turned to rouse Jake, Sherry, and Chris, who’d fallen asleep not long after his question was answered.  
“Hey, we’re on solid ground again, but not out of China. Out of Lanshiang though.” Leon said as the three groggily opened their eyes.

“You all look like hell.” Helena commented, and Sherry managed to crack a grin. 

“I think everyone does.” She replied, before untangling herself from Jake and climbing out of the machine.

Once everyone was out and awake, Leon started to talk.

“Guys, we have a problem. Simmons is dead, but he’s still managing to sow some discord.”

“What do you mean? Is there going to be another attack?” Jake asked, furrowing his brow.

“No, it’s not that…Simmons…left behind some papers…That implicate me in the attack on Tall Oaks and the death of President Benford. “ Helena said, ready for any reactions. Anger, shock, an attempt to bring her in even. 

“And I’m going to help Helena go on the run.” Leon interrupted, shocking Helena. “I’m going to need help getting her back into the states so Hunnigan and I can get digging, so we can prove that Helena was blackmailed into helping him.” Leon said, as everyone else looked at him in surprise…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is done! :D Thanks for reading~
> 
> In the next chapter, Ada will complain because Helena stopped the story, and Helena will complain because the car Ada got was half empty. And because she's hungry.


	3. In which there is Lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m sorry. This is a horrible chapter. Absolutly horrible. But I didn’t want to look at it anymore, s it’s getting posted, sorry. The next one should be better, and I’ll probably come back and update this…later :I

“Well?” Ada asked, obviously interested in Helena’s story and not quite ready for her to stop telling it.

“Well, we’re stopping because we need gas and the only thing in my stomach is that drink from the bar.” Helena replied, pulling into a gas station. “Anyways, you would not believe how shocked I was when Leon said that. I thought he’d take me in, but fight for me through the legal system. I never thought he would take me on the run.” 

“I’m surprised that Leon said that too…I always though he was too much of a boy scout to think of doing something like that.” Ada said, climbing out of the car to stretch her legs.

Helena quickly filled the car up, not exactly sure what she was putting in the car. Ada, on the other hand, went to go look around the gas station. When Helen joined her, they found themselves staring at a pitiful assortment of food.

“I…guess I could just grab some chips or something?” Helena said, turning away from the decrepit sandwiches, but Ada shook her head.

“In that car? No…There is a small place I saw over there though.” Ada pointed through the window to a café. 

“But will it be safe?” Helena asked, a little nervous. Being out in the gas station was worrying enough, she didn’t want to go and sit down and have someone recognize her face.

“Oh, it will be fine. Look at this place; do you really think they pay much attention to American news?” Ada brushed off Helena’s worries, before getting into the car to move it into a parking space. “Now come on, I’m hungry for some more of your story. You can talk and eat, right?”

Helena snorted. “Yes, but if I’m eating in a little place like that, I’m taking my time, savoring the food. I haven’t had anything god to eat since…well, since before Tall Oaks and China.” Helena paused.

“Deborah had taken me out for dinner… Just a little thing we did every once in a while. Italian, I think.”

Ada didn’t say anything as they headed over to the café, and as they entered, everyone turned to look…at Ada. They were quickly ushered to a table, and Helena let Ada order something for her.

“Uhm…What’s with all the staring?” She asked, once the waiter had gone.

“Well,” Ada started, “You know how I…ran into Leon here?”

“Ran into? He told me that you put a gun to his back…a few hours after saving his life.” Helena retorted, raising an eyebrow. 

“So he told you everything, then?” Ada sighed, before continuing. “Anyway, after I left Leon to get Miss. Graham back home safely, I stopped in this little town for a spell. I…well, I won’t go into detail, but I caused a bit of a stir. They know my face.” 

The waiter quickly returned with two glasses of fizzy water and a small basket of bread rolls, which Ada gratefully accepted.

As Helena reached for one of the rolls, Ada took a quick sip of her water. “That’s not to say what I did was illegal…just big and showy. So don’t worry, we’re not going to get arrested or anything.”

“Which is a relief, because these rolls are the best thing I’ve eaten in weeks.” Helena said, finishing on and reaching for her glass. “So, Leon only told me a little bit about Spain. He glossed over a bunch of areas, excluding when he was talking about you. So I don’t actually know a lot about why you were there.”

As the food arrived, and was consumed, Ada told Helena some about her reasons for being in Spain.

“Wesker…Wesker…I know that name but I’m not sure why…Well, it’s Jake’s last name, but I doubt you were working for him.” Helena said, polishing off her plate. Somehow, Ada had done all the talking while they ate.

“Albert Wesker…A moron, really. He was responsible for Redfield and Valentine taking up arms against Umbrella, and got himself killed in Africa.” Ada too was finished her meal, and waved the waiter over. “And I wasn’t truly working for him….he was merely the means to an end, but that’s not important.” She said as she pulled out a credit card from her coat.

“Of course…that couldn’t have made Chris like you any more if he knew, huh?” Helena said, watching Ada convers with the waiter in Spanish, before standing. “I guess we’d better keep going then?”

For the first time in a long while, Helena felt good. She had good food in her stomach, she had company who wasn’t going to turn her in, or at least she hoped Ada wasn’t going to turn her in, and she didn’t feel like crawling under a rock and crying until everyone went away. But as soon as they stepped out of the comfort of the café, the worried feelings returned.

“Agreed. But now it’s your turn to talk again,” As they exited the café, Helena cast a worried eye around her, waiting for someone to pop up and haul her away.

“They are not going to find you here, Harper. Listen, the first rule is to act like you belong. If you act all skittish and scared like you are now, then you’re going to attract more attention to yourself.” Ada finally said, before making her way to the car.

Helena shook her head a little, before following after. It was hard to act like she belonged when she had spent most of her time hiding since China. With a sigh, she slid into the car with Ada, and prepared to continue her story.

“Anyways, so we’re all standing there, and I’m gaping at Leon…”


	4. In which there is a second short explanation and a cart ride

"Leon? W-What are you talking about?" Helena asked, feeling as shocked as everyone else. In fact, the only person who wasn't so surprised was Leon himself.

"I'm talking about keeping my partner safe, and getting you cleared, Helena. Now-"he held up one hand, to stop anyone from talking or objecting quite yet. "-I need to know who will help me, and who won't, but will keep quiet."

All at once, everyone started to talk, trying to get Leon's attention, before Chris took control.

"You're absolutely certain that she was forced to help Simmons in the states?" Chris asked, narrowing his eyes, and Helena knew he was thinking about how Leon had defended Ada. Or, at least the woman who looked like her.

"Yes. Helena's not to blame." Leon insisted, and before she could object, Sherry spoke up.

"You said you had proof that should have cleared both of you?"

"Y-yeah. Leon found an SD card before we got away from the tri-towers, and we sent the info back to the DSO. Hunnigan was able to extract the data, and find proof that we were set up by Simmons. But…" Helena trailed off, shrugging. It was stupid. Leon should just hand her in, instead of doing something so…so dumb.

"So they're setting you up to take the fall for them." Jake said out loud, seemingly to himself. "…Eh, what the hell. I say we give her a hand."

"I agree with Jake." Sherry said, before her and Leon turned to look at Chris, expectantly.

"…I can help get you back into the country, but I can't do anything after that, okay?" he finally sighed, and Helena felt like bursting into tears. She was going to get them into so much trouble when they found out what happened.

"You guys…" she finally said. "You can't. Leon, you have to take me in…They're going to find out."

"If they find out, then they find out. But I'm not going to let them lynch you for something you were forced to do, Helena." Leon said, before contacting Hunnigan. "Hey. I'm not turning Helena in. Chris Redfield said he'd help get her back into the country, and both Jake and Sherry said they'll help. What about you?"

Helena keyed into the conversation, and waited for Hunnigan's answer. For a minute, there was nothing but the sound of someone taping on their keyboard, before:

"I'll help. Helena can stay in my basement for a while, and I'll see if I can get some papers made up for her before you get back into the states. They won't hold for very long though…enough to get her to my house at most." She said, quietly. "My basement won't be permanent though-They're going to be going after me and you if she isn't brought in. Do you have a story yet?"

Leon shook his head, knowing that Chris and Jake were the only two not keyed into the conversation after Sherry joined. "No, I don't. I'm thinking of simply just saying that I didn't want to bring Helena in, and she got away from me. I was on my way in with her, she took a chance, hit me and ran for it."

"They're not going to believe you, Leon." Helena said, feeling even more overwhelmed.

"They're not? Not when I have all of my work for the United States under my belt?" Leon smiled at her, clapping a hand on her shoulder. "All I have to do is mention the time I rescued Ashely Graham, and people make themselves scarce. We can do it, Helena."

"But-"she started to object, when Chris shook his head.

"Trust me, I know now not to argue with this bonehead. Now, if you can get us to the B.S.A.A. base in Vietnam, I can get us a plane back to the states. While it's taking Jake and Sherry to the base in Hawaii, we can figure out how to get you through customs." He said, running his thumb over a badge. B.S.A.A, covered in blood.

Helena looked away.

"Hunnigan said she'll try and get some papers for Helena, enough to get her to a temporary safe house," Sherry said, before frowning at Helena. "How do you feel about being blonde for a bit? If we can grab so temporary hair dye…That will help. Glasses…" Sherry started to mutter to herself, and after a check of the fuel level, they all piled back into the helicopter.

Chris took over the piloting, and Helena sunk into the back, between Sherry and Jake.

"It'll be okay, Helena." Sherry said, before yawning.

"I hope so, I really do…"

\--

Helena trailed off, pausing her story as Ada drove them up to a very flimsy looking bridge. "Leon said that they'd rebuilt the bridge, but that doesn't look like they did more than throw a few planks over the river…" she muttered, and Ada snorted.

"They did a good job of making it look that way, at least. Now, I'm amazed that Leon got Redfield to agree to sneak you into the states. I'd think he had no give nor take in any situation." Ada said, driving the car up to a dilapidated house. A man stepped out, and waved to her. "And I was wondering about the hair," she said, putting the car into park and shutting it off.

"Leon's a lot more persuasive than you think. He got Chris to stop trying to shoot your double in China. Well, for a little bit, anyways. Who's that?" Helena asked, unbuckling her seatbelt and ignoring the comment about her hair.

"Did he? Well, another reason to not assume things of Leon. He always seems to do something new each time I see him. Keeping me surprised, I guess." Ada replied, also unbuckling her seatbelt. "An arms merchant. Last time me and Leon were here, he was the only one not out to kill us. Obviously he's Leon's contact in the area."

Climbing out of the car, Helena looked around as Ada greeted the Merchant. It was like she'd stepped into a horror movie, the trees were all enveloping, and already she could feel the isolation.

"Helena, this is the Merchant. " Ada walked over with the man, and he stuck his hand out for Helena to shake.

"It's nice to meet you," Helena said, shaking his hand. "Leon told you about me?"

"Heh heh, he did, Stranga'. But we should get movin'- it lets late here fast, and you're stayin' in the far house, past the farm." He said, and Helena was surprised. She'd expected a heavier accent and less English from him.

"How should we progress then?" Ada asked, and the Merchant pointed to a cart with two older looking horses attached.

"We can take you an' your things up to the house with the cart. Your car won't make it- too rough." He explained, and Helena nodded slowly. It did make sense that the car wouldn't work- the pathway looked too narrow for it anyways.

As her and the Merchant loaded her things into the cart, and Ada's she noticed, Ada tapped on her phone.

"There, Laurie Jenning just caught my flight back to the states. Don't worry, I flagged the customs officials so they'll be looking for you state side for a while" she said, before she starting to type something else. "And now Leon knows that's my fault and not that you ran back home." She smiled over at Helena. "I wasn't using my ticket, so she might as while use it."

"…Thanks. But, won't they be able to see that I didn't get off in the end?" Helena asked, all of the luggage loaded.

"Yes, but it will take them a while. The terminal cameras are going to suffer a terrible glitch as well. And I linked that to a different group, so it won't point to Leon or Hunnigan." Ada said, before jumping up into the cart. "Coming?"

"Ah, yes. You know Hunnigan?" Helena asked, climbing into the back of the cart as the Merchant sat up next to Ada and got them moving.

"We've talked. She lets me know where Leon's going, and sometimes I help her, make sure Leon doesn't get his pretty little head hurt." Ada replied, and Helena snickered.

"So, was that why you were in China?" she asked, relaxing more as the ride continued. After moving away from the beat down house, the forest spread out, and she found herself enjoying herself. Until the dog jumped up on her. "Ah!"

It seemed like a friendly enough animal, but it was smelly and covered in mud, and it was trying to sit on her.

_"Bajar!"_ the Merchant snapped, and the dog whined, before jumping off of Helena, and the cart, to run off up ahead of them. "Sorry, Stranga'."

"Ah, no, that's fine. I was just a bit surprised. Is he your dog?" she asked, pushing her question to Ada to the side.

"No, but he hangs around. Some of the villagers been teachin' him to listen though." The Merchant replied as they rumbled over a smaller bridge, before entering the village.

"…Hasn't changed much," Ada said, looking at the people milling around, and Helena raised an arm as a chicken flung itself into the cart with her. Once the bird had calmed enough and had stopped flailing about on her lap, Helena picked it up and passed it to one of the villagers, who then looked at it like they'd never seen one before.

"That's just the outside, Stranga'. 'M still tryin' ta get the Plaga out of them, and the church?" he nodded to the building. "We have that machine that kills em. But-"

"But too many people are infected, and you can't get rid of it all. It's too big in some of them too, I wager. How are they being controlled then?" Ada asked, and the Merchant laughed as he drove them into the main farm.

"Heh, when they came ta' my family, they gave me the wrong one. The only difference is I don't need some silly stick to keep em calm." The Merchant said, and Helena heard Ada hum thoughtfully. She was too busy watching the people, the infected villagers, continuing their work as if they hadn't driven right through. So this was the Plaga…

"You have a master Plaga? I never knew." Ada said, and Helena turned back to their conversation.

"Ya think I'd tell ya, Stranga? No, I knew why you were in the area, and it wasn't just because of the other Stranga." He replied, and Ada sighed.

"Point…"

"So-"Helena spoke up as they prepared to enter a tunnel. "-are all the villagers infected?"

"No, Stranga'. Some we could help, some moved here from different villages, ta help me. An' one of the girls in town has a baby on the way. Been a long time since there's been a child round here." The Merchant replied, before stopping the cart. "Well, here we are, Stranga'. Your new home."

It looked as dilapidated as the other houses, but from what the Merchant had said, the inside was probably different.

"Ya go take a look, and I'll grab your things." The Merchant said, and Helena slid down out of the cart.

There were plenty of brambles underfoot, and the porch creaked as she stepped onto it, but Helena had high hopes for her house.

_'…My house. Isn't that a thought?'_ She thought to herself, waiting for Ada to join her before she entered.

"Well, let's see if Leon is a better interior decorator than he is driver," Ada said with a smile, and Helena pushed the door open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Finally! A new update ;u; Sorry for the waiiiit haha  
> The Merchant having a master Plaga is kind of a headcanon reason as to why he doesn't A.) Attack you and B.) Why the other enemies leave him alone if they (somehow) end up in the same room as him. And it gives a reason why he's still alive after Saddler died and explains the townspeople uvu  
> I don't want Helena to be alone with just the Merchant and the occasional Ada for this fic ;u;  
> Also I used google for the Spanish word so it's probably wrong- sorry! ;o;  
> Probably after the next chapter I'll start writing more drabble chapters to fit the world, rather than follow a strict plot like these first few chapters?  
> (For instance, a chapter about Helena living in Hunnigan's basement and then having to move to Claire's basement. Then one about Helena helping out around the village. One about Ada bringing Helena fast food and wine so they can bitch about Leon. One about Helena figuring out how to get Netflix streaming- you get my point ;P)


	5. In which Leon is better at house design than driving and Jake makes a terrible joke

Opening the door, Helena prepared herself for what she’d see. After spending weeks in people’s basements and sheds and motorhomes, she wasn’t expecting a lot. But… 

“…This is where I’m staying?” she asked, a little shocked, and Ada laughed behind her. Honestly, when Leon had told her it was a safe house, way out in rural Spain, she’d expected a shack. She had mentally prepared herself for a shack. But this… 

“Nice, isn’t it, Stranga’?” The Merchant asked from the porch, and Helena turned to face him as Ada edged past into the room. 

“Yeah. It’s…wow. It looks great.” She said truthfully, her eyes flicking to the side as Ada whistled as she entered the next room. 

“Well then, Stranga’s, I’ll leave your things here, let you get all settled in, yeah?” He said, and Helena nodded, before turning back to the room. 

In the center was a large table, old but well taken care of. There was a stove and fridge at the side, new from what Helena could tell, as well as a small washing machine and dryer. 

“…So far this is nicer than my old apartment,” she muttered to herself, as she pulled hers and Ada’s bags into the room. 

“Pardon?” Ada asked, and Helena looked over. 

“This is nicer than I was expecting,” she said, with a shrug. 

“Then you’ll be floored by the next two rooms,” Ada said, and waved Helena over. “You go look, I can handle the luggage.” 

“Right…” With a look back at the entrance and kitchen, Helena moved into a small hallway. Opening the door at the other end, she entered the living area, and was stunned again. 

There were bookshelves on the walls, and a fireplace in the middle. Two couches and a coffee table were in the center of the room, and a television hung over the fireplace. 

Taking a few steps over to it, Helena flicked it on. 

“…and in other news, Ashely Graham, daughter of former President Graham, has taken over duties as Chief of Security, following Former Chief of Security, Derek Simmons, death. Miss Graham-“ 

Helena frowned. The name sounded familiar, but she couldn’t quite remember where… Shaking her head, she turned off the television. The ticker at the bottom of the screen was still talking about her supposed ‘defection’ from the United States. 

Moving through the last door, Helena entered to bedroom. A large wardrobe stood beside an equally large bed, and on the wall opposite sat a desk with one of the largest computer displays Helena had seen. 

“…Hunnigan must have had a hand in this,” she muttered, before sitting on the bed. It really was too much, but Helena was relieved. It was nicer than camping out in the woods, and the nightmarish shake she’d envisioned was now not even a thought. 

“Nice, hm? I wonder how they have the electricity hooked up…not to mention the internet and cable connection.” Ada asked, and Helena nodded. 

“Maybe they just have really good Wi-Fi out here?” she joked, before looking around. “The washroom is probably an outhouse, huh…” 

Ada nodded. “There’s a smaller house out back. I didn’t look in there, but I’m willing to bet it’s not a typical outhouse.” 

“Yeah…probably not, huh…” she said, before Ada motioned to the computer screens. 

“Leon wants you to log on,” she said, looking down at her phone. “He says the connection’s secure, and he wants to make sure that you’re okay.” 

Helena sighed. “He’s like an overprotective brother! Can’t you just tell him I’m fine?” 

Ada laughed, and motioned to the computers as Helena stood with a grumble. “I did, about half an hour ago, but he wants to see for himself.” Her phone peeped softly, and she sighed. “And Redfield’s there, so I’d best step out of the room. I’d rather not cause any trust issues.” 

“…Thanks Ada,” Helena said, and the spy nodded as she exited to the living area. 

Pushing the power button, the screens sprung to life, and Helena was greeted with a log-in screen. 

“…okay uhm…” Not wanting to pester Ada, Helena began to type in what she’d assume her user name and password would be. Four failed attempts into it, and Ada poked her head into the room. 

“Leon said the user name is ‘Tall_Oaks_Hero” and the password is “4everinnocenT”, proving that he-“Ada paused, then sighed. “-proving that Sherry shouldn’t be in charge of people’s computers.” 

“…Well, it’s still better than my first username, and no I won’t tell you what it was. I’m sure you could use your spy powers to figure it out anyways,” Helena said with a tired smile, before turning back to the computer. 

Finally able to log on, Helena waited a few moments before a messaging client popped up, alerting her that someone wanted to video talk with her. After a quick look behind her to make sure that Ada, and any trace of the spy, wasn’t in the room, Helena accepted the call. 

“How was your flight? Are you okay? Did you get to the village okay? Nothing weird happened, did it? How are you?” Leon’s face loomed on the main screen, and Helena started to cough in surprise. 

“Come on Leon, move back. Last thing she probably wants to see after a flight like hers is your mug,” Shaking her head, trying to catch her breath, Helena watched as Leon was pulled back to a more reasonable size by Jake. “Hey, Harper. Enjoying your defection to Spain?” 

“Don’t joke about that!” hissed Sherry, smacking Jake on the shoulder. “Hi Helena.” 

“Hi Sherry...Leon…this is quite the place,” Helena smiled at the blonde woman, before motioning to the room around her. “This couldn’t have been cheap…” 

“Well, I’ve been working on those houses for a while-“Leon started to say, before someone, Chris, cleared his throat. “…I’ll tell you later. Anyways, this is mostly just to touch base with you, now that you’re there.” 

“The line is completely secure,” Hunnigan said from her seat on Leon’s left, and Helena nodded. “And the power is coming from a few independent sources in the area. Despite an extreme amount of charges, not all of the military island was destroyed, and the villages is mostly running off of electricity from there.” 

“And,” Chris spoke up now, “as long as you don’t do anything stupid, like go on your Facebook or start a comedic twitter account, you shouldn’t be found. Hunnigan, Sherry, and Jill are all running diagnostics and tracing programs, and coming up blank.” 

“Mine keeps switching between Moscow and Huston for your location…oh! And now you are apparently in the middle of Argentina. I think you’re safe,” Sherry said, looking up from a tablet. 

Helena closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. 

“Hey! No crying, or you’re going to make Leon get all misty eyed,” Jake said with a grin, and Helena looked back up at the computer screen. 

“Thank you guys. I…Thank you. I don’t know how I could ever repay you…” she said. 

“Don’t get caught. That’s your only job, and the only thing we want. After all, we like our jobs too, and being charged with treason would make work a little awkward.” Jill said with a chuckle. 

“Stay safe, Helena, and we’ll talk to you later.” With an awkward wave, the video was shut down, and Helena was left to stare at her reflection in the computer screen. 

Taking a deep breath, she switched off the monitor, and stood. It sounded like Ada was watching the news, and she really should get her things unpacked. 

“Welcome to Spain,” she muttered to herself as she walked into the living room, “enjoy your stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd with this, the next updates for this story will mostly be one-shot chapters in varying points in time. 
> 
> Also I added in my Future Ashely Headcanon :Bc


	6. In which Helena needs a hobby

“So, how long are you going to be sticking around?”

 

A week and a half after her arrival in Spain, and Ada was still staying with Helena. It wasn’t like she disliked the spy’s company, but Helena felt bad that she had to sleep on the couch.

Not that it was a bad couch, but still. It was the principal of it all. 

Ada looked up from her phone, one eyebrow raised. 

“So eager to be rid of me, Harper?” she asked, before laughing at the face Helena made.

“N-no! I just- I feel bad that you’re sleeping on the couch,” she stammered, only to have Ada wave the concern away. 

“If there was any issue, I would have left days ago, Helena. And I don’t mind the couch- after all, it’s better than the coffin everyone thinks I’m inhabiting.” 

Helena had to admit that was right. The death of “Ada Wong” wasn’t really something circulating on the international news, but anyone connected to the events of China and Tall Oaks—the Chinese military, the B.S.A.A, the American military—knew her name now. And it was nice to have the company too.

The village was full of people, but Helena’s Spanish wasn’t up to snuff, and they were all busy with their own things. She had talked to the Merchant—he’d declined to give her an actual name when she’d asked—about helping with anything, but he’d shook his head, telling her that they had everything under control. Helena didn’t blame him though- from what Leon’d told her of the Plaga, it was a nasty parasite and once it had it’s hooks into you, it wasn’t easy to get rid of.

So Helena had spent her week and a half getting used to the area, wandering the edges of the forests and the village, watching the people and talking to Ada. But now she was getting restless—it wasn’t in her nature to sit still and hide. 

“-- while longer, if I don’t wear out your hospitality.”

Helena started, and looked up at Ada, who smiled at her, amused.

“Uh…what?” Yeah, her mind had been wandering. It’d been doing that quite a bit, lately. All this time with nothing to do wasn’t helping her wandering mind.

“I said, if it’s okay with you, that I’ll lay low here a little longer. It’s rather nice here…and I’m picking up some valuable information here too. I’ve never seen the Plaga dormant before.” Ada tapped out two more things on her phone, before sliding it away and out of sight. 

“Oh—yeah, no, that's fine with me.” Helena smiled back, before sighing. “I think I need a hobby.”

“Birdwatching,” Ada suggested, and Helena rolled her eyes.

“I need a hobby so I don’t go stir-crazy. I don’t have the patience for birdwatching. I was thinking along the lines of extreme tree climbing or something.”

Ada snickered. “Extreme tree climbing? Harper, you are a treat, you know that? But I do agree—neither of us are really the types to sit back and do nothing, are we.”

“You never know. In 5 years, I think Laurie Jennings will have been the start of the next X-Games hit event.” Helena stuck her tongue out at Ada, then sighed. “Besides, I need something to keep me in shape. Even if I can’t go back to—“

Helena paused. She doubted, even if her innocence was proven, that she’d ever return to work with the Secret Service. Her life as an agent had ended when she allowed the president to be compromised.

“Well, if that’s what you’re worried about, I’m sure I could help you find other work.” Ada offered.

Helena started at her for a second before replying. “Are suggesting I become a spy like you? Because I’d make a terrible spy.”

“You would make a terrible spy. To be fair though, some would call me a terrible spy as well.” Helena got the feeling Ada was laughing at her, without actually laughing at her. “I was thinking more of a…private contractor style job. Getting hired to bodyguard various rich and important people. That kind of work.”

That had Helena thinking. It would work, if she was picky and if the people who hired her didn’t mind getting the woman who killed the president as their bodyguard. 

Her indecision must have shown, because Ada waved a hand, to clear the matter from the room. “Of course, that’s just an idea, and in the future. After all, in 5 years, you’ll be hosting the Pueblo X-Games, won’t you.”

Now Ada really was laughing at her, but idea was funny enough to make her laugh as well. 

“God, isn’t that a thought. I’ll invite Leon and make him drive a stunt car or something. Take bets on how long it takes for him to crash.” From what everyone else had told her, Leon was truly useless with a car, and the events in Tall Oaks wasn’t a fluke. She’d assumed anyone in any government work needed a drivers license…Or at least needed to be capable of driving anything that didn’t have training wheels attached.

“I’m sure the Merchant would make a pretty penny off of the event too—Maybe that’s something to consider.” They both snickered at the thought of the hooded man standing amidst a throng of tourists, taking bets and selling merchandise.

“No, that’s too ridiculous. Besides, I couldn’t see him giving the go-ahead to that plan, not when he mainly sells weapons.” Helena countered, finally relaxing on the couch. “I couldn’t see him selling hats or energy drinks or whatever it is that people buy at those kinds of events.”

“Clothing, I’d think. But…for your hobby dilemma, why don’t you try something like kickboxing? Or you could ask our industrious friend to install a bar for doing chin-ups. And I’m sure if you offered to hunt, no one’d object to the extra meat, come dinner time.”

Helena nodded slowly. Ada had some good ideas…some really good ideas.

 

“…I wonder if Leon’ll bring a punching bag with him next time he visits, if I ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This started as a ‘Helena still gets blamed for Tall Oaks and has to hide out while Leon and Hunnigan beat people in to understanding she had nothing to do with it’, evolved into a ‘maybe she hangs out with Jake doing Merc work?’ and is now, finally, a ‘Hangs out in Spain with Ada and chats and gossips about Leon’ thing. 
> 
> I think I’ll try and lay out this as drabbles? Like, the first few chapters establishing the plots, and then the rest random points in time dealing with the Helena Issue ™ or having Helena and Ada swing down and save Leon's ass?  
> idk tho haha OTL


End file.
